


Не знал, что ты на самом деле любишь леденцы

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл на "О" тур <a href="http://hot-fest.diary.ru/">Hot Fest</a> на заявку: JE. Джин | Каме. «Не знал, что ты на самом деле любишь леденцы».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не знал, что ты на самом деле любишь леденцы

\- Не знал, что ты на самом деле любишь леденцы.

\- Не знал, что у тебя аллергия на морковь.

\- Не знал, что твой любимый цвет теперь - красный.

\- Не знал, что ты уже смотрел этот фильм без меня.

\- Не знал, что ты сменил номер телефона.

\- Не знал, что ты встречался с ней целых четыре месяца.

\- Не знал, что ты собирался уехать в Америку.

\- Не знал, что ты решишь, что я не вернусь.

Выходит, мы вообще ничего друг о друге не знали.


End file.
